Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as steam mops and hand-held steamers are configured for cleaning a wide variety of common household surfaces such as bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum, as well as carpets, rugs, countertops, stove tops and the like. Typically, steam mops have at least one liquid tank or reservoir for storing a liquid, generally water, which is fluidly connected to a steam generator via a flow control mechanism, such as a pump or valve. The steam generator includes a heater for heating the liquid to produce steam, which can be directed towards the surface to be cleaned through a steam outlet, typically located in a foot or cleaning head that engages the surface to be cleaned during use. The steam is typically applied to one side of a cleaning pad that is attached to the cleaning head, with the opposite side used to wipe the surface to be cleaned. The steam saturates the cleaning pad, and the damp cleaning pad is wiped across the surface to be cleaned to remove dirt, debris, and other soils present on the surface.